


Burn

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Powerplay, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: After getting in a fight, James comes home with his blood pumping. Thomas is not thrilled by the fighting, but he is thrilled by the aftermath.





	Burn

Thomas flicked the light on in the kitchen, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. 

James grunted, not turning from where he was leaned over the sink, dabbing at a split lip with a towel. 

“Again?” Thomas muttered, crossing the room and taking the towel from James. James grunted, allowing Thomas to wipe away the last of the blood. “Who did it this time?”

“Lost a bet with Charles,” James chuckled. “Words were thrown, punches were thrown. I think John has a black eye, I know Charles does.”

“Hmm,” Thomas muttered, running his thumb over the cut carefully, pressing just slightly, drawing a hiss from James. “You really ought to stop fighting.”

“You like it when I fight,” James grinned as he turned his mouth and caught Thomas’ thumb between his lips.

“Well,” Thomas chuckled. “Lets say I like the mood it puts you in. Only I’d like it if this particular mood could be attained in another way.”

“Hmm,” James smirked as he leaned forward, Thomas’ thumb slipping from his mouth and he caught the other man’s lips, nipping at Thomas’ bottom lip drawing it between his teeth and sucking harshly. 

Thomas groaned under him, his whole body shivering as James’ hands latched onto his waist, squeezing tightly and turning them so Thomas was pressed back against the sink, James’ body covering his as his mouth was plundered. He hated when James got in fights, but he loved it when he came home like this, his blood pounding and his body desperate for control. It made Thomas weak at the knees when James took control like this.

“Get upstairs,” James growled against his mouth, fingers tugging in his hair harshly and Thomas gasped nodding.

He broke away, leaving the kitchen and climbing the stairs hurriedly, shedding his clothes as he went. When he reached the bedroom he pulled open the side drawer, and started pulling things out, tossing them on the bed. When James’ hands reached around him and tugged him back he moaned, closing his eyes, as his head dropped back, the black silk ropes in his hand slipping between lax fingers. 

“Good boy,” James whispered against his ear and Thomas shuddered, his fingers clutching as he reached up and tangled them with James’, silently passing him the ropes. James chuckled.

“Please,” Thomas moaned.

“You want to be tied?” James asked, running his free hand up Thomas’ chest. “You want more than just my hands on you?”

“James, please,” Thomas gasped and James went to work, binding Thomas’ arms and chest, and pushing him onto the bed. 

“You love this,” James whispered against his lear, leaning over him, his chest plastered to Thomas’ back. “You’re so big and strong, but you love it when I’m the one in control.”

“James,” Thomas moaned, panting as James’ hands ran over his skin, tugging at the ropes here and there until his hands landed on Thomas’ ass and squeezed hard, drawing a gasp from him. 

“You want me to fuck you? Just like this?” James asked, dragging Thomas onto his knees, his face buried in the pillows. 

“Please, James, please, fuck me,” Thomas begged. He was aching, his cock red where it hung between his legs, untouched. He’s been hard since James had kissed him, already anticipating how the evening was going to go.

“Mmm, I love it when you’re like this,” James hummed, one hand rubbing across his ass and pulling him open, thumb pressing against his entrance as Thomas bucked his hips back.

Grinning, James sunk his teeth into Thomas’ left ass cheek, right hand reaching for the lube bottle as Thomas shivered, his hips pushing back against James. 

He pulled back after a moment, leaving a red spot on Thomas’ ass as he spread lube over his fingers and pushed one in quickly, pumping relentlessly and adding a second finger only seconds later. 

“Come on,” Thomas groaned, tugging at the ropes, desperate to feel James in him. “Now,” he demanded, gasping, thrusting back against James’ hand.

“Who’s in control here?” James purred.

“You,” Thomas gasped. “But if you don’t fuck me, jesus christ you’re going to pay for it next time.”

James barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Demanding little thing,” he laughed as he pulled his fingers free, slicking his cock and pressing inside, perhaps quicker than he should. Below him Thomas moaned loudly, pushing back against him, his ass sucking James in as he clenched down, drawing a gasp from the other man. 

“Fuck,” James gasped. “Fuck, fuck.” He reached one hand up to Thomas’ hair and clutched it in his fingers, pulling hard as he thrust his hips hard. 

“Yes, fuck, James, just like that!” Thomas shouted, squeezing around James with each thrust. 

James groaned, already on the very edge. He wanted to draw it out, he wanted to make Thomas scream, but he was already too far gone. He panted, tugging Thomas’ hair as he fucked him hard, slamming into him and drawing a cry with each thrust. He reached one hand around, gripping Thomas’ cock as his other hand clutched his hip tightly.

Thomas screamed his cock pulsing in James’ hand as he came hard, his world whiting out as James fucked him, slamming in hard and shuddering as he came, filling Thomas with hot come as his chest plastered to Thomas’ back. 

When they collapsed to the bed, James reached with shaky fingers to untie the ropes and Thomas sighed, stretching his arms as he turned and snuggled against James, ignoring the mess on the sheets and the fact that he desperately wanted a shower. 

“One of these days, I’m going to torture you,” James said breathlessly, smiling when Thomas chuckled against him.

“You’re too eager to get in my ass to torture me,” he grinned again James’ neck and they both laughed. 

“Shut up,” James mumbled and Thomas smiled, pushing up on his elbows, leaning over to kiss James, tongue sliding along the cut in his lip, tasting the just barest hint of metallic tang.

“Next time, just fuck me, don’t get in a fight first,” Thomas mumbled against his lips and James laughed, his blood singing as he pulled his other half closer and kissed him breathless. 

“No promises,” he whispered and Thomas pinched him, the room filling with laughter as they tussled lightly, oblivious to the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
